


Первый

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Смена пола [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, male!Bella Swan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Всё начинается с приезда в город сына шерифа - Кристиана Свона. Для Эдварда, Элис, всего клана Калленов. А особенно - для Карлайла.





	Первый

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа была написана на фикатон «Редкое явление» на fanfics.me по заявке:  
> "Белла Свон(male)/Карлайл Каллен  
> «Ты – первый парень, которого я так сильно хочу!»  
> Карлайл на момент встречи с мужской версией Беллы (имя сами придумаете) НЕ женат и полностью свободен, но приемные дети в шоке от его выбора. И, пожалуйста, не делайте Беллу таким тупым, как в каноне! Слэш, рейтинг R или NC-17, H+, A-."
> 
> Карлайл никогда не встречал Эсме, так как не жил в её городе. Кристиан Свон - мужская версия Беллы.  
> Также, я не смогла в рейтинг, хотя бы в минималку :/
> 
> Самодельные арты к фанфику:  
> http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2016/12/06/1582961481053536.jpg  
> http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2016/12/06/1582961481053426.jpg

Всё началось с Эдварда. Он стал непривычно — даже для самого себя, сейчас Карлайл понимал это, — задумчив и молчалив, но такие его состояния были обычным делом, и за долгие годы совместной жизни все они уже привыкли к его непростому характеру. И не обратили на это внимания, не стали досаждать и расспрашивать.  
Следующей стала Элис. Именно тогда впервые в их доме и звучит это имя — Кристиан Свон. Просто как упоминание о странном инциденте, не более, но тогда Карлайл вспоминает, как медсёстры обсуждали переезд сына шерифа. Но на тот момент он слишком озабочен словами Элис, прячущейся в объятиях Джаспера: «Я не видела, что это случится».  
Они пытаются найти причину, почему её дар не сработал, обсуждают и предлагают варианты. Эдвард молчит как-то уж слишком напряжённо, и Карлайл задаётся вопросами о неслучившейся аварии — как и почему Эдвард спас этого парня? Ведь Элис говорила о внезапно вывернувшей машине, а чтобы заметь её, нужно было…  
Следить.  
Карлайл пристально вглядывается в глаза Эдварда — они намного темнее, чем утром, — и ничего не говорит. Элис, Джаспер, Розали и Эмметт продолжают обсуждать случившееся. И Элис мрачнеет ещё больше, когда, для проверки пытаясь увидеть будущее Эдварда, замечает много тумана, ещё более густого, чем обычно.  
— Я не слышу его мыслей, — все смотрят на Эдварда. — Я не знаю, о чём думает Кристиан Свон.  
Эдвард выдыхает по давней человеческой привычке.  
— А ещё его кровь, она… слишком… Но я могу себя контролировать, — уверенно заканчивает он.  
Это всё меняет. Большинство из них успокаивается — ведь проблема не в их дарах, а в этом Кристиане. Не успокаивается только Карлайл.  
Он разговаривает с Эдвардом о притягательности крови Кристиана и убеждает не приближаться к нему. Разговаривает с Элис о странной работе её дара и убеждает пока не пытаться общаться с Кристианом. Разговаривает с Розали, Джаспером и Эмметтом и просит не пытаться всё выяснить самостоятельно.  
Они соглашаются, пусть не все и с охотой.  
На следующий день Карлайл с шерифом Своном встречаются в магазине. Разумеется, совершенно случайно.  
— А когда ваш сын собирается зарегистрироваться в больнице? — вежливо интересуется Карлайл, когда разговор начинает приближаться к концу. — Слышал от детей про аварию, ужасно. Думаю, стоит проверить Кристиана на всякий случай. Такое не каждый день происходит.  
— На самом деле, довольно часто, — Чарльз Свон усмехается. — Не настолько серьёзное, но зато постоянно. Да, пожалуй, скажу ему.  
Следующего дня Карлайл ждёт с предвкушением, уверенный, что увидит Кристиана. Но он приходит лишь через несколько дней, и сразу видно — только из-за отца. Нелюбовь к больницам и докторам читается на лице парня, открывшего дверь в кабинет Карлайла и спросившего: «Можно?».  
Это всё, что Карлайл успевает заметить перед тем, как открывает рот, чтобы произнести ответные слова. Один случайный — привычный — вдох, и всё идёт кувырком.  
Горло Карлайлу обжигает невыносимая жажда, будто он не пил кровь уже много недель, клыки начинают удлиняться против воли, а мысли замирают на пару мгновений, лишь только инстинкт кричит: «Убей! разорви! выпей до дна!» — и…  
Титаническим усилием воли Карлайл заставляет себя улыбнуться как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Проходите. Кристиан Свон? — кажется, что челюсть сейчас сведёт судорогой от усилий, с которыми он её сжимает.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Каллен, — спокойно отвечает Кристиан, не замечая опасности — хотя Карлайл уже привык, что они никогда ничего не замечают, отчего и становятся такими… хрупкими.  
Стараясь любым способом отвлечься от настойчивых картин убийства, так и стоящих перед глазами, Карлайл цепляется за первое попавшееся — принимается разглядывать внешность Кристиана. Но это не помогает — слишком уж она обычная: тёмно-каштановые волосы, собранные в аккуратный хвостик, карие глаза, слегка удлинённое лицо, довольно бледное для человека, только что переехавшего из тёплого штата, обычная подростковая одежда — тёмные джинсы и толстовка, стройная, но не спортивная фигура.  
Как ни странно, вместе все эти детали дают на редкость цельную и интересную картину. Теперь в Карлайле помимо ужасного голода поселилось ещё и любопытство.  
И это было странно.  
В первый раз за долгие годы существования у Карлайла появляется человек, который ему так интересен.  
Так Карлайл и становится третьим в их семье, кто заинтересовался Кристианом Своном.  
Необъяснимо, как обычный, ничем не выделяющийся человек мог настолько цеплять внимание.  
Обычный человек, чьи мысли Эдвард не мог читать. Чьё будущее Элис не могла видеть. Чьими эмоциями Джаспер не мог управлять.  
Чья кровь пела, будто морская сирена, и заставляла жажду и любопытство вырастать до невероятных размеров.  
Сначала Карлайл думал, что одной встречи им будет достаточно. Затем — что редкие встречи в больнице, куда Кристиан приходил по его же предписаниям, — это всё, что нужно.  
Но время тянулось и тянулось, а Карлайл всё никак не мог забыть — не запах, а странное тянущее чувство в груди, слабое, но с каждой встречей всё разрастающееся.  
Он знал, что это всё означает, но не хотел верить.  
Не могло всё быть так.  
Кристиан был первым парнем, который его так заинтересовал.  
Карлайл разрешил Эдварду и Элис познакомится с ним поближе.  
А через пару дней они приводят его в гости.  
Карлайл чувствует запах задолго до приближения к дому — этот аромат он научился вычленять из любой гаммы, в любом месте. Сам того не замечая.  
Этот визит оказывается далеко не последним. Теперь дом Калленов с завидной регулярностью посещает человек, что весьма странно. Розали выливает своё недовольство на Эдварда и Элис, но они не обращают на неё внимания, слишком увлечённые разгадкой тайны Кристиана Свона.  
А Карлайл и не думает встать на её сторону.  
Ведь с каждым днём камень в груди растёт и давит, не давая воспринимать происходящее трезво. Дружба с Кристианом кажется совершенно нормальной, пока однажды — в четвёртый свой приход — тот не режется бумагой.  
Запах сводит Карлайла с ума, и только благодаря долгой медицинской практике ему удаётся удержаться и не напасть. Но семья замечает, что с ним что-то не так.  
Выпроводив удивлённого Кристиана, Карлайл наконец перестаёт контролировать свои мысли и позволяет прочитать всё.  
И его выбор их шокирует.  
Хотя он всё ещё шокирует и самого Карлайла, так что он совсем не удивлён такой реакции.  
— Теперь я совсем не вижу твоего будущего, — хмурясь, произносит Элис, — прямо как у Кристиана.  
Почему-то от этих слов у Карлайла становится так легко на душе. И тут он вспоминает всё, что старался не замечать у Кристиана: взгляды украдкой, постоянную улыбку, стоит им только заговорить, случайные — случайные ли? — встречи в больнице, даже если они не должны были пересечься…  
Он выскакивает из дома, чтобы найти задумчивого Кристиана на границе участка и леса — чёрт, как они могли забыть о том, что сам он до дома не доберётся? — и останавливается, не представляя, что сказать.  
— Знаешь, ты первый…— выдавливает Карлайл из себя после длительного молчания и приближается на шаг. Кристиан не отодвигается, лишь продолжает смотреть прямо в глаза и легко улыбается. А затем делает шаг навстречу и, запнувшись на ровном месте, падает прямо на Карлайла.  
«…кого я так хочу», — мысленно заканчивает Карлайл, ловя Кристиана в объятия. И в этот момент он совершенно не думает о телепатии Эдварда, отцовском воспитании, невозможности отношений между человеком и вампиром.  
Он просто наслаждается моментом. Впервые за много лет.


End file.
